


Shattered

by hanakoanime



Series: Shattered Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna knew, from the moment the infant had entered, that he was there for his older (twin) brother. However, he didn't expect the "self-proclaimed" hitman to give him attention, attention that he never had in his life, too.</p><p>*On indefinite hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much a gen fic (which is why it's labelled as such) with underlying currents of shounen-ai and het. Also, the song Servant of Evil by mothy was used. 
> 
> (Overall view of it [here](http://abyssff.livejournal.com/42724.html). Probably will be more updated than this.)

Watching, yet not commenting, Tsuna couldn't help but to think that his brother was truly stupid. However, at the same time, he couldn't help but think that his brother was someone that he loved dearly, and that he would do anything to ensure his safety.

Already being a target for bullying, the brunette knew that it would be much easier to avoid his twin brother, in hopes of his older brother gaining friends—it would be bad if Ietsuna was forced to become a social recluse because of his association with his brother.

Tsuna also took the bullying that others dished out in hopes of making him seem even more pathetic than his brother—he wasn't  _stupid_ , but he could never be called a genius. However, he attempted to make himself seem somewhat stupid, getting the lowest scores ever, and he managed to make even the teachers like his brother over him.

The loneliness was something that he would take, and he would happily take it over and over again if it meant that Ie-kun would have the happiness Tsuna believed he deserved.

Even if his brother would slowly torment him with seemingly innocent words, even if his brother's malicious smile would appear, even if he would rather face the physical abuse at school than the mental one at home, he would protect his brother with his life. Tsunayoshi, despite his shortcomings, was kind by nature, according to his father (who was rarely home, so he did have to wonder as to how his father would know anything about him), and that made him "weak and pathetic".

Though, at times when he was alone, he would go up on the roof to sometimes look at the cloudy or clear sky, he felt as though he could sing about whatever it was that had been plaguing him. The songs were erratic, but they all were undeniably Vocaloid original songs. (Maybe he spent too much time on Nico Nico Douga, or maybe he listened one too many times to one of those addicting songs; he sadly could say he knew more songs than he should but not enough at the same time.)

Sometimes, he would sing songs that he thought were fitting to the mood, such as a depressing song for when he felt as if the rain should fall, cleansing him from the horror that he faced during the day, and sometimes he would sing happily, and oftentimes silly, songs whenever he felt as if nothing could dampen his mood.

The day that Reborn had arrived at their house, Tsuna knew that something would change, and thought that it would be best to avoid the supposed infant, yet Reborn had destroyed all hope of doing just that when he introduced them to the "truth" of them belonging to the most influential Mafia Families within history.

While he wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Reborn was lying to them, Tsuna knew that something was being hidden by the "World's Greatest Hitman". Despite his brother's tutor's words, Tsuna knew that they were still in the dark about the mafia world, and he wasn't naïve enough to believe that his brother's rise to the top wouldn't be hindered by others that obviously knew much more than they did.

If anything, Tsuna knew that he would have to work on the sidelines, within the shadows, to ensure his brother's safety. If worst came to worst, then he would enter as his brother, and take on whatever it was that he needed to defeat. That would mean training, and he would get it if it meant being able to defeat those that wished to hurt his older brother (ignoring the fact that the relationship should have been the other way around.)

Glancing at the clock, he was pleased that he had woken at the usual time, and made his way downstairs, avoiding both his mother and brother. A few minutes later, Tsuna heard something coming down towards the kitchen. Internally panicking, knowing that both his mother and brother didn't bother to wake up, he turned to see Reborn staring at him as if he was impressed by something (or maybe he was that horrible at reading expressions, since he was actually was receiving a blank stare.)

"Would you like something?" It was rare, yet he did speak whenever there were no people. However, he felt as if he could trust Reborn enough to speak in front of him. It wasn't as if he did it out of choice—maybe he did, but that wasn't the point. His brother didn't like to hear him talk back, and he had a habit of replying sarcastically, so he didn't speak out of choice. Yet, he assumed that Reborn thought of him as dumb, so he was expecting the other to either be staring at him in shock.

Instead, he was offered a reply. "Espresso." Without asking why a baby would be drinking coffee, without even considering to ask the question (as Tsuna had already likened Reborn to a mature adult in a baby's body), Tsuna offered a sheepish smile.

"Sorry; we have black coffee, but no espresso. Would you rather have that instead?" It was a bit unnatural to be speaking as if he had done so all his life, but he didn't bother to question it. He found, a long time ago, that it was best to just go with the flow instead of questioning things.

A curt nod was all that he received, and Tsuna had a feeling that Reborn was either uncomfortable with him, which was immediately proven to be false when he saw the hitman's expression, or that he was being _considerate_  of his feelings, which was a foreign action that he had seen but never experienced (on the receiving end).

However, that small moment ended the moment that he set the freshly brewed coffee (which, more or less, was instant coffee). With a small smile, Tsuna left the house, feeling as if something would go wrong. While he knew that this intuition should be followed, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel a bit optimistic about it being wrong.

He learned that wasn't the case as he stumbled upon a scene that he would regret seeing almost immediately. However, Tsuna couldn't help but be thankful that he managed to save Ietsuna from the harsh beating that would have happened.

His ability to dodge the attacks came from years of bullying, the ability to fight back wasn't there, but he was given a huge advantage. Tsuna did his best to win, and he did, yet his body ached from the strain he put it under. To be blunt, he lacked stamina. He didn't have any at all, to be honest, so it was shocking that he didn't faint right after the battle.

That night, staring at the sky, he felt a bitter smile on his face. It had felt nice, defeating someone in order to protect his brother, but that fight also showed him that he had no ability to fight someone who was an actual opponent—Tsuna had no choice but to seek someone out to train him as soon as possible.

While he knew that no one would like to associate with him, No Good-Tsuna, he had a feeling that there might be a certain someone (Hibari Kyouya) who could teach him to fight. However, that wasn't the problem at this moment—he felt like singing, so he did just that.

It was a common occurrence, so he found himself following the familiar path, climbing up to the only sanctuary that he had left. Lyrics flashed in his mind, lyrics that he knew by heart as it had been one of the few songs that he had felt that he could relate to completely (yet at the same time, he couldn't really relate.)

_"You are the princess, I am the servant_

_We're a pair of pitiful twins separated by our fate_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil_

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations_

_And blessed by the sound of the church bells_

_By the adult's own convenient arrangement_

_Our future was split into two_

_Even if the entire world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you_

_So keep smiling_

_You are the princess, I am the servant_

_We're a pair of pitiful twins separated by our fate_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil_

_When I went to a neighboring country_

_In town, I caught sight of a Girl of Green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I instantly fell in love_

_But if the princess wishes for that girl_

_To be erased_

_I will answer to that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

_You are the princess, I am the servant_

_We're a pair of maniacal twins separated by our fate_

_「_ _Today's snack is brioche_ _」_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_

_Before long, this country will probably end_

_By the hands of the angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will oppose them_

_「_ _Here, change into my clothes_ _」_

_「_ _Please do this and escape immediately_ _」_

_「_ _It's alright; we're twins_ _」_

_「_ _No one will be able to tell the difference_ _」_

_I am the princess, you are the fugitive_

_We're a pair of sad twins separated by our fate_

_If they call you evil_

_Then I must be for we have the same blood_

_A long, long time ago there was_

_A savage and ruthless kingdom_

_And the ruler of this kingdom was_

_My very cute sibling_

_Even if the entire world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you_

_So keep smiling_

_You are the princess, I am the servant_

_We're a pair of pitiful twins separated by our fate_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil_

_If we could be reborn_

_I wish to play with you once again."_

Tsuna had a bitter smile on his face once the song was complete (of course, he was missing some vocals, since he couldn't sing two parts at once). However, the overall feeling of the song expressed what he felt for his brother. Some parts may be different (such as the Girl in Green), but everything was associated with his life. Even the Girl of Green existed within his and his brother's life.

Before anyone could get suspicious—the song wasn't as long as some others (like Alice in Musicland) but it still was long—he made his way down, miraculously not falling to his death. It was a nice feeling, singing his feelings, but Tsuna also knew that he wouldn't be getting many chances in the future, if the way Reborn had managed to keep his brother home was anything to go by.

Not bothering to dwell on such depressing thoughts, the brunette made his way towards the kitchen, creating his own dinner, knowing that it was required as his own mother tend to forget that he existed at points in time.


	2. World is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it features the song "World is Mine" by ryo (supercell).

Ietsuna smiled, feeling a bit annoyed by the people that called him their friend.  However, he had to admit that it was nice to be praised by his so-called friends.  With a smirk, which could be seen as handsome, he noticed that Tsuna was sitting by himself.  While he was horrified that someone like Tsuna was related to him and oftentimes, would use his brother’s naivety for his own benefit.

Like the time that Tsuna had been bullied, he used the bullying to his advantage, telling his friends to stop picking on his younger brother.  However, the cruel smile had managed to fool the others into believing that he was being sincere, that he actually cared about his own brother’s wellbeing.  While he didn’t show it in front of others, he didn’t like his brother’s existence, and made sure to show that.

However, he did use his skills in manipulation to create as much of a ruckus as he could in order to look like the good guy, the hero, the knight in shining armor.  It was working, as all the girls were tripping over themselves in order to get near him.  While some of the guys disliked him for “stealing” the heart of the girl they liked, Ietsuna knew that they could never be truly angry—they liked him enough to not hold a grudge against him.  He was too likable to hate for a long time, and he planned on using that throughout school.

His brother, the only one who knew of the real him, would never speak out against him, and Ietsuna knew that no one would believe him in any case even if he did decide to say something.  Ietsuna also knew that, in the end, if his brother decided to speak up, he could always _reteach_ him the lesson that had been taught long ago.

Of course, he would have to do it when their mother wasn’t home—while she was wrapped around his fingers as completely as the other girls, he didn’t want to risk anything, especially losing that control of his own mother.

The day he met Reborn, the so-called tutor, Ietsuna couldn’t help but direct him towards his useless brother, No Good-Tsuna.  That didn’t go as planned.  Instead of having the infant agree with him (and ignoring the fact that the baby was articulate enough to confuse him at some points in the conversation), he was promptly “shown his place” by the infant who claimed to be able to read through his actions (and apparently disapproved of it.)

Ignoring the faint voice in his head that said to be wary of the infant, he aggravated Reborn even more by subtly mocking him while sounding sincere in his compliments.  Ietsuna expected Reborn to be fooled—most of the people he knew were fooled by his words—so he was rather shocked to receive such a loathing glare.

No Good-Tsuna, his brother, looked on with a mixture of wariness and disbelief, but Ietsuna didn’t bother to comment on it.  Instead, he gave a charming smile, which seemed to irk the infant even more for an unknown reason.

It may have been a momentary lapse in intelligence, or it may have been due to the recent head injury, but Ietsuna decided that mocking Reborn was the best thing to do.  Receiving another kick, which more or less hurt twice as much as the first (and thankfully he was used to fighting, as he was certain someone unused to it would have fainted), he glared at the infant, showing his “true nature” for a moment before allowing a smile to grace his face.  If Ietsuna had to deal with someone like Reborn being his tutor, then he would make the tutor’s life a living hell.

With a smile of his own, Ietsuna just showed the tutor his room, watching as Reborn took it in with a critical eye.  The room was spotless, kept quite nicely as there was nothing that irked him more than uncleanliness, and he felt proud by the slightly impressed look Reborn shot him (for unfathomable reasons).

Shaking off the feeling of something going wrong (he always had this feeling, and usually pushing it to the side did the trick of avoiding it), he allowed the infant to room with him, if only to see his prowess as a mathematical genius (maybe he could finally come up with a _sensible_ way to memorize the quadratic formula)—he assumed the infant was one because that was the only thing he needed tutoring in.

However, after being dragged by the infant and told about the “truth” of his tutoring (honestly, one does not introduce themselves as a tutor while being an infant), Ietsuna could only stare in shock, thinking that, once again, his mother had fallen for some scam.  Obviously, that had to be the case because, honestly, no one goes around saying that they’ll be training someone to become a mafia boss.

Watching his brother’s reaction, he nearly snorted in bemusement—obviously, his younger brother (by five minutes) believed the crazy infant.  Laughing silently, watching his brother’s obvious nervousness, he allowed himself to grimace at the thought of the supposedly torturous training regimes.

The next morning, he hadn’t expected to be awoken by a trigger-happy infant, wielding some green gun (why it was green, and how he got the weapon, Ietsuna didn’t know.)  He also didn’t expect the man to know about his crush on Kyoko Sasagawa, and he definitely wasn’t expecting the infant (Reborn) to threaten him to confess with a gun.

However, knowing how to charm women, he only smirked in response and replied with a, “Sure, I’ll do as you say,” as he walked away from the crazy, mental baby who should have been locked away in a mental asylum long ago.   With that in mind, he set it upon himself to find the girl that had managed to occupy his thoughts.

With a charming smile, he told her that he was in love, that she was all that he could think about (which wasn’t completely a lie, but not a truth within itself), and that he would like to date her.  While she was against the idea at first, he managed to charm her with compliments and exaggerated truths.  (Phrases such as “you’re the number one princess”, etc., came to mind, but never left his lips, yet.) 

If there was one thing Ietsuna definitely knew about Kyoko, it was that she was a hopeless romantic at heart.  From there, he was able to deduce that she would fall for him if he complimented her while spouting out cheesy, purely romantic lines that he heard his dad use around his mom.

He smiled, genuinely smiled, when she finally accepted his confession, and even agreed to go out with him soon.  However, that feeling of happiness was squashed by his feeling of accomplishment and vanity—it was obvious that she would have accepted his proposal, but Ietsuna was also pleased that it didn’t take more than an hour.  Had it been anyone other than Kyoko, he wouldn’t have even bothered to try to seduce the girl, but she was important to him.  At least, she was kind, well-liked (maybe even respected), and she was known for not being violent.  Also, she wouldn’t be extremely clingy, as she oftentimes showed “evil” people kindness, a bleeding heart from what he could remember.

However, it was very nice, especially when he managed to _convince_ his brother to fight Mochida-senpai (not that he couldn’t win) in his steed, and the icing on the cake was when his brother won against the upper classman.  Had it not been below him, he would have offered some form of praise to his useless brother, but Ietsuna didn’t.

Instead, he planned out the date, ignoring the fact that Reborn had returned from wherever he goes and could very well kill him in an instant.  It would occur on Sunday, the only day that they were free from school, and he would choose the place (in hopes of avoiding everyone and their… cheering.)


	3. Unhappy Refrain

Kyouya Hibari considered himself to be many things—fair, respecting, unbiased, etc.—but even he had some things that ticked him off.  Hibari knew that the two Sawadas, whether intentional or not, caused him some anger with the crowding and sounds that surrounded them both, for completely different reasons.

With Ietsuna Sawada, he caused others to create as he walked around.  If that annoying brunette, who was undeniably popular (if the way the girls _talked_ —Hibari refused to give a name to the noises they made—and the boys flocked towards him was any indication), could control the crowd that followed in his footsteps, then maybe he wouldn’t hate him.  Instead, he allowed that annoying crowd (which seemed to have multiplied over the years during elementary school) to do as they wanted, which was to follow him around like mindless minions.

Hibari remedied this with constant surveillance, which led to some accusing him of stalking (which wasn’t _false_ , but not true at the same time).  If needed, he’d allow his presence to break up the crowd, especially when they became rowdy—the last time he left them unattended while under some _drug_ (because people don’t become loud and… maybe they do), Hibari had been left with a huge headache, a burning desire to murder the main offenders and many papers that needed to be looked at and signed.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, on the other hand, had no one with him.  While it looked as if his brother was protecting him, Hibari wasn’t dense enough to not see the glazed look, the forced gratitude on the younger Sawada’s face, and he didn’t like that Tsunayoshi allowed himself to be used by his own brother.  It also didn’t help that the brunette somehow managed to get the lowest grades ever (his reputation and nickname, which Hibari had assumed was an over exaggeration, did the brunette justice). 

However, as bad as the grades were, those were easily fixed with the help of a tutor (and if needed, he could _persuade_ the younger one to find a tutor)—the problem was the fact that he was the easiest target in school.  While Kyouya would “swoop in” at points in time to stop the bullies, whenever his brother wasn’t near (but also close enough that his eyes would be able to catch the other and be close enough to do something), he also knew that doing this would only force the other to depend on him, so he did his best to no become involved.  Despite the complaints Hibari could think of, he had regarded this one slightly higher than most—he was quiet, didn’t crowd, and was overall a decent _person_.

Undoubtedly, he would know about everything that went on within the school, and that included knowing about any upcoming fights, such as the one that was supposed to happen between Ietsuna Sawada and Kensuke Mochida.  The rumors floating around, unhindered by the students’ own stupidity, had made itself known to Hibari within minutes after Mochida had called out Ietsuna to fight.  If he wasn’t mistaken, they were to fight over a girl, Kyoko Sasagawa, but Hibari didn’t care enough to take in small details like that.

At first, he was going to stop the fight through whatever means necessary—including physical violence—yet an interesting character, a baby, had instructed him to not interfere.  Hibari usually didn’t take orders from anyone, yet the pacifier along with the mannerism of the infant marked the infant as someone different, someone like his uncle.

Grudgingly, almost mourning the loss of fighting someone as powerful as the baby (“Reborn”, the baby had said), Hibari almost didn’t show to watch the fight.  Had it not been for the fact that it was a rather large area, one where he could avoid the pushing and shoving of others, then he wouldn’t have tolerate the screaming and shouting that would occur if only to see what Ietsuna was capable of—others insinuated that he was a decent fighter, one that could join the Disciplinary Committee, and Hibari wanted to see if the rumors were true.

Entering the gymnasium, where the fight was to take place, the prefect couldn’t help but overhearing Mochida talk about how he was going to have a huge advantage.  It was almost disappointing, yet Hibari knew that this would also be a good challenge to see the abilities of Ietsuna.  If he truly had the ability to become a high-ranking member of _his_ Disciplinary Committee, then Ietsuna should be able to win against the odds.

Had it not been for the slight difference in demeanor, Hibari would have been fooled, like the rest of the school, into believing that Tsunayoshi was Ietsuna—he did, however, have to admit that Tsuna did well in imitating his brother.  By the well-hidden shock on Mochida’s face (yet the expression was noticeable to the trained eye), Hibari could conclude that the kendo captain knew that the wrong Sawada was facing him.   While, usually, he would have interfered, the prefect desired to witness Tsunayoshi’s resolve in defeating one of the “kind” people (as much as he hated to admit it—he didn’t understand why that was—he wasn’t the only one nice to Tsunayoshi Sawada).

The fight started, and Hibari watched as closely as he could, knowing that he wouldn’t get a good spot unless he was to push his way through the crowd.  As tempting as it would be to shove his way through the crowd, Hibari also didn’t want to deal with the fight breaking up before it reached its conclusion.  In the end, weighing the pros and cons, quite quickly, Hibari decided to wait by the wall, watching the brief glimpses he could get, and the suddenly clapping and cheering of Ietsuna gave him all that he needed to know.

With a flourish, he left the gym to the crowd and with a sigh, set his sights upon an unsuspecting brunette.  It was a while before he managed to find Tsuna without a crowd mistaking him for Ietsuna, and he did his best to follow without alerting the other of his presence.  Hibari finally left when the brunette had reached his house, and turned to return back to school to work on the papers he had neglected on a whim of witnessing a fight.

Ignoring the small voice in the back of the head that said that it was stalking (and illegal), the prefect made it a habit to watch the younger Sawada whenever possible while keeping the peace of Namimori Middle.  During this watching, he observed that the younger one rarely spoke—he did speak in class when called upon, which was the only thing stopping his peers from calling him dumb—yet he seemed to just lose voice (and face) when his older brother was within a five feet radius of him.

At first, the prefect waved it off as something akin to sibling rivalry.  However, observing, Hibari couldn’t help but to become suspicious about the circumstances surrounding Tsunayoshi.  Despite the fact that his brother saved him countless of times from bullies, Tsuna seemed to fear his own brother more than the bullies that constantly harassed him.

It was a conflicting issue, one that Hibari wished to solve, to unravel until the issue was bare and everything was obvious to the naked eye.  It was an incomprehensible desire, but he wanted it to show to the world that the people they thought they understood completely were putting up acts.  Maybe it was because it would lighten his workload, maybe it was because he honestly thought that Tsunayoshi didn’t deserve the scorn and pain he went through, maybe it was because it would make things more interesting—whatever it was, Hibari wanted the truth (that he _would_ find to see the truth.)

The desire that ate away, the feeling that reared its ugly head whenever he saw the younger Sawada, maybe that was what people called “happiness”.  It was foreign, it made him feel mushy, and he couldn’t bring himself to hate the other for making him feel like this.  In fact, if he was completely honest, it was exhilarating in its own way, and Hibari craved to feel more than he already did.  It was just a small taste, and he was already addicted, already craving more.

However, his weapons desired to crush him completely, and the wants he had conflicted with each other.  There was something behind the brunette’s eyes that made him want to protect, yet there was something that made him want to crush into oblivion. 

It made him indecisive, and that was one thing he hated.  There was nothing worse than having to question one action that he could easily perform if only because he felt that it would be wrong to perform said action.  However, Hibari couldn’t help but to admit that it added to the allure of the brunette that had captivated his attention.

There was something beneath it all, something that hinted at the potential the other had for fighting, for becoming more than an herbivore that would forever be taken advantage by others. There was no doubt that, after witnessing the fight, Tsunayoshi could become something akin to a carnivore (maybe an omnivore) yet he wouldn’t become one.

The stalking Hibari also did had brought up things that he hadn’t bothered to consider—watching the brunette work, the prefect noticed that the stupidity that ended up on his paper seemed forced, as if he understood the concept yet he purposely wrote the wrong answers down.  Had it not been for the fact that he was used to observing students studying, Hibari would have been fooled into believing that Tsuna was taking everything “seriously” and that he was just naturally stupid.

Had the prefect been like the other students, who obviously didn’t care much for Namimori Middle, he would have left it at that, but he wasn’t other like them.  Instead of leaving the case alone, Hibari (maybe) stupidly decided that it would be best to find the root of the problem.

First, he attempted to confront the other, which led to Tsuna running away.  Hibari had to admit that he was blunt, but there was no doubt that he wouldn’t try to beat around the bush—he never believed in that, and he wouldn’t throw away his beliefs for this one person.

Yet, at the same time, the instant rejection, the refusal to answer, had fueled the desire to pummel him (to “bite him to death”) along with the need to unravel the mystery that the brunette was.  The moment the brunette had left the roof, Hibari smirked, pleased by the newest revelation.

In a way, Tsunayoshi had admitted to be failing on purpose (there was no denial, only shock, when Hibari had confronted him about it), and that, despite what many would believe, took a substantial amount of skills.  It went against human nature to purposefully do something so horribly—if the brunette had been doing nothing, then that would have been like others, especially those who tend to procrastinate.  However, that was not the case—from what he observed, Tsunayoshi did his work, which should have been a sign for the teachers to step in, but had abysmal scores in the end.

Since a direct approach hadn’t worked, even after threatening to bite the other to death (in which Tsunayoshi replied with a “Hibari-senpai… I have to go!”), it seemed he’d have no choice but to continue stalking the brunette until he either found concrete evidence or Tsunayoshi opened up to him.  In Hibari’s mind, he was betting on the former happening before the latter.

The thoughts jumbled up in his head, creating chaos for him, yet he couldn’t help but to smile.  It was because, despite what he had originally thought, Tsunayoshi was definitely someone interesting, someone he should keep an eye on.  With that thought, he awaited for the day that the petite brunette came to him for help.


End file.
